Puck's Trip
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: Puck has been away fighting in NYC for years. When he comes back, what will happen? My first fanfic, constructive criticism please. My puppy will pee on flames!


-1**A/N: This is my first try, so be patient with me!! I'd like you to tell me what I should change about my writing style! 3 reviews to get the next chappy!**

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda, wish Michael Buckley didn't own Sisters Grimm…**

**____________________________________________________________________**

Chapter One: Puck's Arrival

Sabrina looked up from her book out the front window and saw the sight she had been waiting two years to see. A fairy, her own age drifting down from the sky to land in her front yard. She dropped her book onto the floor and ran out the front door, leaving it ajar.

"Puck your back!" she hugged him around his neck. "Omigoodnessit'sbeensolonghowasyourtripImissedyousomuchjustkissme." Then pushed her lips onto his and pulled him down on top of her into the grass.

At first he was surprised but it didn't take long for him to push his tongue into her mouth and kiss her back. They kissed for a minute feeling their bodies go numb and then Sabrina let go of Puck, letting her head lay in the grass and splaying her arms out on either side. Puck stood up and held out his hand to help her get up, "Promise me you won't punch my stomach this time." He smiled.

"Promise." Sabrina held out her hand and Puck pulled her into him rising off the ground a couple feet as they kissed. Sabrina moaned when they rose even higher.

"Still don't like flying?" Puck asked.

"No, but I am learning how to drive."

By then they both noticed their small family had gathered on the front porch to welcome Puck back home. Puck drifted downward then dropped Sabrina on the ground. She leapt up and screamed, "You'll pay for that Pus face!" as she pulled a wooden sword from a sheath that materialized in one of her belt loops.

"Oh yeah?" Puck pulled his sword out and they chased each other around the yard laughing and swatting at each other with their swords just like pirates.

"Oh brother." Daphne mumbled.

"You said it." Granny and Uncle Jake agreed.

Red just laughed along with Puck and Sabrina.

_ - _

**How was it?!? I'm a bad person if you hate it.**

**Disclaimer: same as before…**

**_-_**

Chapter Two: Feelings in the Bathroom

"So how was your trip?" Daphne asked Puck.

"Ok, Marshmallow." Puck replied, his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Granny and Sabrina said at the same time. Everyone turned to Sabrina as she turned red and shoved a mouthful of purple spaghetti in her mouth.

"Uh-huh." Puck said, then turned back to Daphne. "What's with the freak?" he pointed his fork at Sabrina and got a handful of spaghetti down the back of his shirt. "Yeah that's slimy." He picked up a roll and crumbled it over her head. Sabrina got up and poured her drink on him and ran for it when he picked up the sauce boat.

"Come near me and I'll never talk to you again!" she yelled as she ran up the steps.

"Oh is that a promise?" he said as he calmly walked up the stairs, smiling. He set down the sauce when he reached the top and found her in the bathroom combing the crumbs out of her hair.

"You're acting weird…" Puck mumbled as he took off his shirt and grabbed a towel.

Sabrina dropped her comb when she saw him without his shirt off. Her legs turned to jelly and her brain to goop. She just stared at him in the mirror as he wiped the spaghetti off himself.

"What are you staring at? Oh my god, you're staring at me. Ha, the day when Sabrina Grimm melts because I took my shirt off. Never thought that would happen." He turned Sabrina around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You've truly turned into a girl." He kissed her hard on the lips and she thought she was going to pass out as he closed the door and locked it.

She tried to pull away from him, but he held her tighter, until she finally fainted. For a while, everything was black, but then, slowly the lights came back on.

_--_

**Ha ha! Another cliffy… review and you shall receive!**

Disclaimer: *yawn* I wanna own the Sisters Grimm…

_--_

Chapter Three: Love?

"What happened?" Daphne asked as Sabrina opened her eyes.

She was lying on her bed, in her room with a cool cloth on her forehead. She closed her eyes and shrugged as best she could, still feeling faint.

"Puck came down and said you blacked out all of a sudden, and were lying in your room. He carried you to your room?"

"I don't know." Sabrina whispered faintly. She remembered what happened in the bathroom and wondered why it had affected her so.

"Really?" Daphne said quietly.

Sabrina nodded as Puck came in with a bowl of Granny's chicken soup.

"You should eat this." He sat on the edge of the bed and started to spoon some into Sabrina's mouth. As faint as she was feeling, she couldn't protest and Daphne left them alone.

"Why'd you black out?" Puck asked, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I was surprised by your passion. I guess it was too much of a shock for my body to be kissed that passionately by you." Sabrina took a sip of her soup, then twirled noodles around the fork, blowing on them. "I've been waiting so long to come back to you and give you everything I've kept inside since I met you. Sabrina I love you so much, I just feel like I need to be as close to you as possible to live, like I need air. I want to be with you." Puck looked into her eyes, and she knew he was telling the truth.


End file.
